


Regina's Quick Fix: Captain Hook

by LMPsisterhood



Series: Regina's Quick Fix [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fellatio, Rabbits, Sex, Sexual Content, Thumb butt plug, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMPsisterhood/pseuds/LMPsisterhood
Summary: Regina needs to scratch her itch again, but she mustn't keep her mother waiting. Will Hook do the trick?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LanaReginaSwanQueenFan71577](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaReginaSwanQueenFan71577/gifts).



> LanaReginaSwanQueenFan71577: Here you go, sweetie, what you have been waiting for. Tell me, is it all you thought it would be?

**Captain Hook**

“Lucky for you ladies, I’m quite adept at finding buried treasure.” Hook looked suggestively at Regina, but the look didn’t go unnoticed by Cora. Hook turned on the ball of foot. “If you need me before I leave, you know where to find me.”

Cora stepped over to the door, saying, “Shall we go, Regina. Let’s not waste time.”

Regina licked her lips, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. “I have an errand to run. Can I meet you in a half an hour?”

Cora pursed her lips, looking down her nose at her daughter. “Don’t be a minute late. We don’t have a lot of time to waste.”

“Of course, Mother.” Regina whirled away in a cloud of purple magic, ending up in the captain’s quarters on Hook’s ship. She draped herself over the bed in nothing but her regal glory. Hook stepped into the room and Regina smiled as her brow rose. Hook smiled, stepping towards her.

“Your Majesty, can you please do the honors?” Regina gave Hook a once over. How she missed her leathers. Once she landed on his face and saw the smirk painted on his face, she was determined to wipe it off. Regina reached over to unzip his pants and pull them down with his underclothes. Hook’s nostrils flared as he pursed his lips and then he gasped, looking down to capture her gaze as her red lips moved over his member. Regina held his gaze as she took the base of his cock in her hands and placed the tip of it in her mouth. She began a rhythm of swirling her tongue against the v then sliding it down to the base. When she had gotten as low as she could go, Hook grabbed her hair and held it in place. As her gag reflex lessened, she was able to take more of his cock into her throat until she had reached the hilt. Hook held her there for a moment then released her hair so that she could pump herself off. She licked around the head, tonguing at the underside of the crown, fondling his balls. Throwing his head back, Hook groaned as his balls tightened and his seed pulsed into her mouth.

After the last swallow, Regina lay back on the bed, spreading her legs. “Find that buried treasure quickly. My mother is waiting.”

Hook buried his face in her wet pussy, tonguing over her pearl. Lapping at her clit, his fingers plunged into her heat, slipping through her juices. Regina arched and whimpered deep in her throat. His thumb was thoroughly coated and Hook had a wicked thought. Sliding his thumb against her rosebud, he pushed it inside past the sphincter and Regina started bucking against the intrusion. Hook groaned with her taste, licking over her slit and plunging his tongue inside her, thrusting again and again.

“I need you to touch my clit!” Regina keened out. Hook snorted through his nose, gesturing with his hook. Holding her hand up, Regina transformed his hook.

Captain Hook felt his forearm vibrating and brought his hook into his sightline. A rabbit graced the end of his hook and he smirked against her honeypot. “Please,” Regina cried out. Setting the vibrating rabbit against her already pulsing pearl, Regina’s body gave a lunge and her tummy tightened. A couple more plunges of his tongue inside her tight hole, the rabbit sent her over into the abyss and she saw stars.

While she lay panting, Regina magicked the hook back into hook form and heard the pop as Hook removed his thumb. She wiggled slightly regaining her bearings; she stood, cleaned herself up and magicked their clothes back in place. As the purple smoke whisked her away, Hook stood dazed and then turned back to his task at hand.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I hope you enjoyed that, my lovelies. Sorry for the delay on this story, this is my last semester in my program and time is tight. Thanks for your patience.


End file.
